Love is a suicide
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: Receuil d'OS HPDM, plus ou moins drôle, qui vont tourné autour de la phrase "love is a suicide".
1. Love is a suicide

**Auteur :** Akira  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, mais à madame Rowling, je ne fait que mumuse avec.  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Draco / Harry  
><strong>Genre :<strong> euh…death fic, et romance aussi.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Pardon pour ça. J'ai ecrit ça sur mon téléphone, à minuit et demi en rentrant de Thor à cause d'une chanson de Natalia Kills '_love is a suicide_', les paroles m'ont fait imaginé cette scène. Bref, du coup j'ai eu d'autre idée sur ce thème donc ça va plus ou moins être un recueil de one shot, plus ou moins drôle. Désolé de commencer par le moins drôle de tous xD ce n'est pas une Song-fic pour autant et c'est assez court.

J'espère que vous aimerez…

**Love is a suicide**

Harry regarda Draco d'un air tendre. Autour d'eux, l'accalmie. Voldemort était mort de la main du sauveur. Des Mangemorts, il ne restait que les pires, les acharnés, ceux qui ne cesseraient pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas mort. Et il restait Lui, car ils avaient un compte à réglé.

Jaugeant du regard son adversaire, le Serpentard ne put que frissonner sous la pression de ce regard trop vert dans cette mer de sang vermeil qui les entourait.

C'est bête. Il avait toujours aimé le vert.

« C'est quoi ce regard, Potter ? Encore en train de penser à ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère ? Ou à la Belette Femelle ?

- Non. »

Harry s'approcha de l'homme blond en face de lui jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le bout de sa baguette tendu rencontre son torse. Juste là. Au niveau du cœur.

« Potter ? Tu veux crever, c'est ça ? Suffisait de demander du sais, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Quelque part, c'est un honneur, réussir là ou même Voldemort à échouer. »

Il fit une pose, ses yeux gris plongé dans les prunelles émeraude du sauveur. Il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi prés depuis plusieurs mois, il lui avait presque manqué. Presque.

Il frissonna avant de lâcher un ricanement, pour faire bonne mesure et cacher son trouble.

« …Mais quitte à être celui qui tuera le sauveur, autant le faire bien. En garde, Potter, ceci est un Duel. »

Harry sourit, presque innocemment. Tellement qu'il en paraissait dément.

« Ce n'est plus un duel, Draco. Ce n'en est plus un depuis longtemps.

- Comment ça Potter. Toi et moi, ça a toujours été ça. Une putain de bataille.

- Non. Quand il n'y a plus qu'un seul combattant, ce n'est plus un duel. Or, j'ai arrêté de me battre contre toi il y a longtemps.

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est, ça ?

- ça Draco, c'est juste Nous. Plus toi et moi. »

Les yeux du Serpentard s'exorbitèrent. Comme dans un rêve, il le vit s'approcher de lui, sans même prend la peine s'écarter la baguette tendue. Les lèvres froides et gercées d'Harry se posèrent sur celles de Draco. Le gout du sang qui recouvrait le visage du brun devint presque dérangeant sur sa langue. Après un instant de stupeur, Draco recula vivement et hurla.

« C'était quoi ça, Potter ? Une putain de déclaration d'amour ? Une tentative de suicide ? »

Harry sourit encore, tandis que sa main s'emparait du poigné du blond pour le re-pointer sur son propre cœur.

« Tu sais Draco, l'amour quelque part, c'est un peu un suicide. Je ne pensais pas survivre assez longtemps pour te le dire. Peut être que si ta réponse avait été différente…mais ça ne sert à rien de penser à quelque chose qui ne vivra jamais que dans mes rêve, n'est-ce-pas ? Accorde-moi juste un dernier cadeau, le seul que tu ne me feras jamais. »

Le regard de Draco se fit interrogatif, puis, alors qu'il entendait le mot prononcé par Harry, accompagné d'un petit mouvement de baguette, il avait voulu crier. Mais il en fut incapable.

« Impero »

Le Serpentard vit, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, sa propre main aller remettre en place une méche blonde, comme un test. Ses yeux toujours fixé que Harry, il vit le visage de sa Némésis changer, devenir triste, presque nostalgique. Une larme coula sur la joue tâchée de sang alors que sa main allait caresser la joue du dernier Malfoy, au moment même où parvinrent les mots à son oreille.

« Tues-moi. »

Sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit sa propre voix prononcer le sort de mort, d'un ton neutre, presque ennuyé. Alors que lui avait envie de hurler. Et alors que celui-ci atteignait sa cible, il vit les lèvres d'Harry s'arquer d'un dernier sourire alors qu'il articulait :

« Merci Draco. Je t'aime. »

Puis, le corps du sauveur s'écroula, entouré d'un halo vert, tandis que celui de Draco, maintenant libéré du sortilège, se précipitait vers lui. Il parvint à l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et commença à le secouer.

« Potter ! Potter ! Putain, merde, Potter ! »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses appels devinrent bientôt des sanglots. Il serrait convulsivement sa Némésis défaites entre ses bras.

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça, Potter. T'avais pas le droit de me laisser seul comme ça. T'avais pas le droit. Je te hais Potter, Je te hais… »

Fin.


	2. La folie de l'Absence

**Auteur :** Akira  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, mais à madame Rowling, je ne fait que mumuse avec.  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Draco / Harry  
><strong>Genre :<strong> euh Angst je dirais…  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Encore un, pas particulièrement joyeux non plus... bébé mais pas de mpreg, mais c'est pas du tout le thème de l'histoire. Oh, et je crois que j'ai trop regardé Inception xD  
>Veuillez me pardonner si il reste encore quelques fautes !<p>

**Love is a suicide  
><strong>**- La folie de l'absence -**

La pièce était d'un blanc éclatant. Vide.  
>Dans l'un des coins, un simple lit de fer, recouvert de quelques couvertures. La seule tâche de couleur était cette forme, vaguement recroquevillé, au centre. Un humain, ou ce qu'il en restait.<br>Oh, il était physiquement entier et bien vivant. Mais vide, sans substance, sans pensée cohérente. Brisé.  
>La Folie. C'est ce qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué. Deux mots qui détruisaient.<br>Il était assis, seul, tenant contre lui un amas de tissus qui gigotait de temps en temps. Si l'on s'approchait de lui assez près, on aurait pu entendre quelques sons, des chuchotements qui avaient perdu leurs sens aux yeux du monde, bien qu'apparemment ils gardaient du sens dans l'esprit du malade. Mais de toute façon, qui écoute la parole des fous ?  
>Seul. Il l'était tellement ce pauvre malade. Sans visite. C'était récent, mais les gens avaient déjà perdu espoir. Cet homme n'était plus celui qu'ils connaissaient, et la plupart préféraient le penser mort, c'était moins douloureux.<p>

oOo

_Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait fait son possible pour être une fille optimiste, soutenant ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient tant perdu durant cette sombre période. Elle avait fait son possible pour les sortir de leurs dépressions, tout en évitant de les y remplacé, et avait plutôt bien réussit pour au moins l'un d'en eux.  
><em>_Elle avait toujours su, au fond d'elle, qu'Harry ne serait pas aussi facile à soigner que Ron. Les blessures étaient trop nombreuses, certaines trop fraiches, d'autres tellement enfouies qu'elles étaient inaccessible. Et surtout, elles étaient toute bien trop profonde pour être comblées avec de la simple bonne volonté. La dernière surtout, étaient surement la plus douloureuse. Mais pour celle la, Hermione était moins conciliante.  
><em>_Depuis quelques jours, elle s'était presque installée chez son meilleur ami, bien décidée à faire quelque chose. Elle l'avait trouvé sur son lit, enroulé sur lui-même comme un bébé trop grand, des traces de larmes encore présentent sur ses joues pâles. Ça lui avait serré le cœur, un peu. Elle connaissait la grande détresse de son ami depuis l'annonce, une semaine avant. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'ici, elle était passée tous les jours pour lui apporter à manger, craignant, à raison, qu'il n'omette de se nourrir.  
><em>_Debout à l'entrée de la chambre à peine éclairée, elle l'entendait sangloter sans interruption depuis presque trois jours. Il avait réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle savait que quelque part il l'avait attendu, persuader que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans leur appartement, et alors Harry avait compris que c'était terminé.  
><em>_Elle soupira et rentra dans la pièce, s'approchant à pas de chat sur la moquette. Doucement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal effrayé, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son ami. Ils étaient sale et emmêlé, elle le sentait sous sa main, mais comment lui en vouloir ?_

_« Harry ? »_

_L'intéressé ne répondit pas, mais les sanglots semblèrent se calmer un peu. _

_« Harry…viens le voir au moins. Ça te fera peut être du bien…  
><em>_- NON ! »_

_Le brun s'était retourné violement, poussant son ami violement hors du lit. Il darda sur elle un regard dur, noir. Un regard de dépressif.  
><em>_Le silence se fit pesant. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de réaction violente. Elle avait bien pensé qu'il ne voudrait pas, mais pas qu'il soit si véhément à son encontre._

_« Pourquoi… ? »_

_Sa voix avait parut tremblante, fragile dans le silence de la pièce, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. De comprendre. _

_Le bruit des draps qui bouge lui indiqua que son ami se replaçait dans sa position couchée. _

_« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que j'y aille. Il est mort, il ne reviendra pas. »_

_Hermione ouvrit des yeux affolé ? Mort ? Mais…_

_« Harry…il n'est pas mort.  
><em>_- Si.  
><em>_- Non, ils attendent ta visite à St-Mangouste, ils disent que peut être…  
><em>_- C'est tout comme, Hermione. Il m'a oublié. Il ne reviendra pas.  
><em>_- Il ne t'a pas oublié, Harry, il TE croit mort. Il est en train de devenir fou à cette idée. Les médecins pensent que s'il te voit peut être que tout se remettra en place… »_

_Le brun resta silencieux._

_« Fait le au moins pour ton fils, Harry. »_

_Un sanglot plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Et Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné._

oOo

Une fois par jour, des fois deux, ils lui apportaient. Ce petit ange. Une infirmière entrait, et disait simplement : « vous avez de la visite, Draco. ». Il espérait à chaque fois, au fin fond de son esprit brumeux, que c'était _Lui_, mais il savait bien qu'il était mort. Au début, tout le monde lui affirmait le contraire, mais maintenant, ils ne prenaient même plus cette peine.  
>Il pleurait, souvent, à cette idée. Il était mort. Il l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas été capable de le sauver.<br>Draco ne se souvenait pas de la bataille. Il s'était donc persuadé qu'il s'était enfuit avant, abandonnant son amour à la mort. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute.  
>Mais quand l'infirmière venait et lui mettait ce petit paquet gigotant dans les bras, Draco se sentait mieux. C'était un petit bout de lui, un petit bout d'eux. Il passait de longues heures à lui chuchoter à quel point il lui ressemblait, à quel point il l'avait aimé, et à quel point il l'aimait, lui.<br>Les orbes grises, vides, tombaient dans ces de petit lac vert pâle. Si semblable à ceux de son père, mais en même temps si diffèrent. C'était lui sans l'être, c'était une pâle copie, mais c'était son fil, la chaire de sa chaire.  
>S'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher.<br>Et puis au bout d'un moment, toujours trop court, l'infermière revenait et le lui reprenait. Alors Draco déposait doucement ses lèvres sur le front satiné de l'enfant et la femme le prenait avec douceur. Et à peine était elle sortie, une autre entrait, pour l'aider à se laver, pour l'aider à tout.  
>Au début, ils leurs avaient parlé, de tout, de lui. Il leur avait demandé tout les jours s'il était vraiment mort, comment cela s'était passé. Et aucune ne répondaient.<br>Il ne comptait pas vraiment les jours, mais il savait que cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il était ici, deux semaines sans le voir, deux semaines à devenir fou.  
>Des fois il avait des flashes de souvenir, dans lequel des gens mourraient. Ses parents, ses amis, lui. Toujours lui. Il le voyait tombé, touché par un sort de magie noire. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu le sauvé, si il avait été là.<br>Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'incohérence de ses souvenirs, il était mort, c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à penser.  
>Il se demandait parfois si ça ne serait pas mieux pour lui de mourir aussi. La douleur de son absence était tellement forte.<br>Quelques jours passèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'on ne lui apportait plus son fils. Il le réalisa violement, un soir, dans son lit, alors que l'infirmière venait juste de refermer sa porte.  
>Pourquoi ? Était-il malade ? Puis il réalisa. Il devait être mort, lui aussi. Ou peut être même l'avait-il inventé. Oui, c'est cela. Il devenait fou. Il avait inventé un fils ou il n'existait que du vide, pour pallié a la douleur de la perte de d'Harry. Il était pathétique.<br>Alors il pleura. Longtemps. Et soudain, il eut envie d'hurler, alors il le fit.

Et personne ne vint.

« Mort…ils sont tous mort…et personne ne m'entend. »

oOo

_Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était allé chercher le bébé à St-Mangouste. Il y avait été sur un coup de tête, demandant à récupérer son fils. Les infirmières avaient essayé de le trainer jusqu'à la chambre de Draco, mais il avait résisté. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il voulait juste voir son fils.  
><em>_Certaines l'avaient regardées avec méchanceté, d'autre avec des larmes plein les yeux de le voir si détruit. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles avaient finit par accepter, lui faisant promettre de le ramener dans quelques jours, car sa présence semblait aider le malade à aller mieux.  
><em>_Harry avait accepté, tout en sachant qu'il ne le ferait peut être pas. Elles, ne le savaient pas, c'était le plus important.  
><em>_Il avait ramené l'enfant chez lui et l'avait doucement déposé sur son lit. Puis, il s'était installé à coté de lui et l'avait regardé dormir.  
><em>_Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, ce petit bout de lui, d'eux. Et il lui avait manqué, terriblement. Mais tellement moins que lui.  
><em>_Il avait sa blondeur, mais pas la finesse de ses cheveux. Il avait la forme de ses yeux mais pas leur couleur. Il avait sa pâleur, mais pas la forme de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était un savant mélange d'eux.  
><em>_Doucement, il laissa son doigt courir sur la joue rebondie, avant de se placer sur le petit ventre du bébé, s'étonnant encore de l'absence de nombril. C'était un bébé chaudron. Ils auraient pu le porter, enfin, l'un d'eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussit à se mettre d'accord sur lequel. Ils avaient donc choisit la troisième solution.  
><em>_Il se rappelait encore pourquoi ils avaient voulu un enfant. « Pour qu'il reste quelque chose. », « pour ne pas être seul si… », « Pour pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose au cas où… » Et surtout, « parce que je t'aime tant… » Et « Pour avoir une bonne raison d'enfin mettre fin à cette guerre. ». Tant de chose, de parole qui lui semblaient si loin à présent.  
><em>_Il regarda l'enfant remuer, et il vit ave admiration ses petits yeux papillonner avant de finalement se mettre à pleurer.  
><em>_Harry se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il allait devoir apprendre à le changer. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_Oui, maintenant qu'il avait sont fils avec lui, tout irait mieux. Même si il n'était pus là._

oOo

Il devait rêver. Les gens, autour de lui n'étaient surement pas réel, oui. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait réalisés. Il devait dormir, ce ne pouvait être qu'un long rêve.  
>La routine était toujours la même, même son bébé était revenu. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient morts. Draco avait même renoncé à vouloir mourir, cela ne servirait à rien, vu qu'il était dans un rêve, il ne ferait que se réveiller, et alors, tout serait de nouveau comme avant, sauf qu'il serait seul.<br>Il n'avait parlé à personne, de ses pensées, il avait peur de faire s'effriter son rêve. Il profitait simplement, espérant simplement ne pas se réveiller.  
>Parfois, il avait encore des doutes, mais quelques jours plus tard, il en eu la certitude. Ce jour là, la porte s'était ouverte et, au lieu de l'infirmière habituelle, c'était lui qui était rentré.<p>

Draco aimait bien son rêve, il arrivait à faire revivre les gens.

oOo

_Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment Hermione avait finalement réussit à le faire entrer. Depuis quelques jours, il s'approchait un peu plus de la porte lorsqu'il venait apporter l'enfant. Et pourtant, il le confiait toujours à une infirmière avant de courir se réfugier dans la salle d'attente, fuyant son regard déçu.  
><em>_Et puis, ce jour là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était entré et il l'avait vu.  
><em>_Si pâle, chétif, c'était lui sans l'être. Le Malfoy avait disparu, il ne restait plus que le Draco brisé par la folie.  
><em>_Il s'en voulu de l'aimer encore. De le désirer si fort. Il résista pour ne pas courir le prendre dans ses bras...Il vit le blond relever la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant. Harry le vit pleurer, et tendre les bras vers lui en implorant son nom. Et alors il craqua et se précipita vers lui, le bébé dans les bras avant de tomber à genou à ses cotés. Draco porta les mains à son visage, retraçant les contours, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts._

_« Harry… »_

_Il n'arrivait à rien dire, plongé dans sa contemplation de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué, si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque que l'infirmière s'approcha de lui pour prendre son fils de ses bras. Il lui donna sans vraiment s'en rendre compte avant de se jeter sur Draco. Il devait le sentir contre lui. _

_« Draco, je…  
><em>_- Chut. »_

_Il sentit le blond s'éloigner de lui et lui poser un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler._

_« J'ai espéré depuis des jours que tu apparaitrait enfin dans mon rêve.  
><em>_- Ton rêve ? Mais…  
><em>_-Chut ! Si tu en parle trop, il va s'évanouir, mon rêve, il est fragile. Et je ne veux pas en sortir. Tout le monde est mort, dehors… »_

_Harry comprit alors. Et il ne put se retenir de pleurer, serrant son amour contre lui._

_oOo_

Il avait souvent peur que son rêve s'effrite. Il essayait d'en parler le moins possible, de peur de se réveiller. Dans son rêve, tout allait bien, il vivait avec Harry, dans leur appartement, avec leur bébé. Il avait même un travail, même si il n'y allait pas souvent. Il faisait des potions. Il avait toujours aimé les potions.  
>Il travaillait chez eux, pour s'occuper du bébé. Harry, lui, avait repris ses études, il voulait devenir medicomage. Draco en était content, parce que c'était bien d'avoir un médecin prés de lui.<br>Il l'aimait tellement. Il n'avait plus parlé de son rêve à personne, à part à Harry. Mais ils ne parlaient presque jamais de l'extérieur, il avait tellement peur que son rêve se brise…

Alors il essayait de vivre son rêve, comme si il était la réalité, priant chaque jour merlin de ne pas se réveillé.

oOo

_« Mieux vaut qu'il vive dans un rêve avec moi, plutôt qu'il ne soit fou à l'hôpital »_

_Hermione se rappelais du regard d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait dit cette phrase. Il lui avait expliqué, alors, que Draco les pensait tous mort, et qu'il croyait que tout ceci n'étais qu'un rêve.  
><em>_Elle s'était dit que tout cela était malsain, puis elle avait vu Harry se battre pour devenir medicomagie, pour le soigné. Pour l'avoir près de lui.  
><em>_Elle avait souvent été voir Draco, pour discuter, mais jamais il n'avait parlé de son 'rêve' avec elle. Il avait peur de le détruire à trop en parler, avait dit Harry.  
><em>_Doucement, elle les avait vus aller mieux, tout les deux. Même si Draco restait maladif et craintif. Et puis, elle s'était dit que oui, il valait mieux qu'il arrive à vivre dans un rêve, plutôt qu'il se laisse mourir dans sa folie. Au final, ça lui donnait de l'espoir._

_En attendant qu'Harry et elle ne trouve un moyen de le soigner._

Fin


End file.
